


Movie Night Fun

by esidesu



Series: The Many Faces of Kokichi Oma [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Agoraphilia, Being Walked In On, Documentaries, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Light Masochism, Movie Night, Multi, Name-Calling, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: You learn a few things about Kokichi in the theater.





	Movie Night Fun

You leaned back in the plush chair, the film before you detailing the working life of a police officer. You had picked this documentary to watch with Kokichi but now you had other things on your mind. You turned to look at him, his eyes were glued to the screen. He seemed absorbed in the movie. You smiled to yourself and placed your hand on top of his, hoping he would notice. He did glance at you for a moment with a quick smile but turned back to the screen. 

You sighed, that wasn’t enough.You reached over and placed your hand on his other cheek, forcing him to look your way. 

“What’s wrong? Could you not stand not seeing my pretty face?” You pinched his cheek. 

“You give yourself too much credit.” You squeezed his other cheek, cupping his face in your hands. You pressed his cheeks together and laughed at the silly face it made. He furrowed his brow and stared back at you. “You are kinda cute when I do this.” You reached down and palmed the front of his pants, watching him jump and squirm. His face lit up with a bright blush. 

“I didn’t know you were into doing that kind of thing in public.”

“You’re the one that’s liking it.” He squirmed under your touch and grabbed your wrist. 

“Did we lock the door?” 

“Of course.” He smiled leaned over the hand rest to whisper. 

“That’s a lie.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek and unzipped his pants. He groaned softly and buried his face in your shoulder. You tugged at the waistband of his pants and he lifted his hips, letting you pull them down to his thighs. You pushed him back a little so he wasn’t leaning against you. You played with the elastic of his boxers and nipped at his neck. 

“Someone could walk in here,” you purred, pausing a moment, “and see us.” You felt his cock twitch under your hand. “Ooh, you liked that.”

“I hate jokes,” he huffed. You smiled and hooked two fingers in the elastic of his boxers, teasingly pulling them down. You licked his throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob. You let go of the elastic, letting it snap back, and lightly stroked him through the thin fabric. He shivered when you yanked his boxers down. The sound of Kokichi’s heavy breathing filled your mind, nearly blocking out the droning voice of the documentary. You began to wonder what other things excited him as much as the risk of what you were doing now.  

He shuddered as you stroked his length, wrapping your hand around the base. “You’re cold,” he muttered. You smiled and pumped your hand. You loved teasing him, especially about his lies. He may be a good liar, but you were quite experienced in the art yourself. You licked the outside of his ear, nibbling at the edge. He squeaked when you dipped your tongue into his ear. You pulled away and chuckled. 

“Just like the little rat you are.” His ears turned a light pink.  _ Oh? _ You smiled to yourself and devised a plan. “You like that, don’t you? The ultimate supreme leader, reduced to a whining mess.” His breaths became uneven, his voice shaky as he panted. “What if someone walked in and saw? Your tough little facade crumbling down.” He bit his lip, a whimper rising in his throat. You had never seen him so flustered. And you had never been so aroused. You moved your hand faster, feeling Kokichi tense up. His head tipped back and he moaned in a soft sigh. You quickly pulled your hand away, leaving him on the edge. He made a strangled noise. 

Then, you heard light footsteps from behind the door. You looked at Kokichi and he stared back at you with apprehension. His face was still flushed, his leg propped up on the arm rest opposite you. You reached over once more, stroking him lightly as you watched the door. The footsteps grew louder as did Kokichi’s broken moans. You pressed a hand over his mouth to quiet him. He tensed again as the doorknob rattled, arching his back. You begged he would quiet down as the door slowly pushed open, but you knew he wouldn’t. He finished as a sliver of light was cast on the dark room, his gasp barely muffled by your hand. Luckily, the seats were tall enough so they couldn’t see much but the top of your head. You turned back and smiled at the group in the doorway. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” You couldn’t recognize who exactly was there but you hoped they didn’t want to come in. 

“Oh a documentary? That’s lame.” You heard them whisper among themselves. 

“Hey, (Y/N), let us know when it’s over, kay?” Soda called. 

“Sure thing!” You called back. The door closed and clicked shut. Kokichi shuddered and whined under your hand. You pulled your hand away from his mouth and softly kissed the corner of his lips. 

“That was close,” he said with a wide grin. You laughed at his smiling face and wiped your hand on his exposed thigh. “Hey!”

“Oh come on, we’ll clean up later.” He still pouted at you. “Plus, I was thinking of adding to that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he rasped.

“How about somewhere with a door that locks.” He nodded and you kissed his cheek again. He was too cute. You made a silent promise to yourself to find out what excites him the most. Other than yourself, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this or if you would like a continuation! :3


End file.
